Josh And Zekes Blocky Adventure
by JPQ Ruler
Summary: Josh and zeke are making a VR device abd something goes worng and they get put in minecraft and they have to try and survive but they find a cave with many mobs surrounding something and they try to fin


Credit to: ThatHylianGamez And JPQ Ruler

Josh And Zeke's Blocky Adventure- Part one

Chapter 1 The Mishap

Zeke and Josh were in their lab working on a VR device. "I think that we're almost done!" Josh said.

"I just have to do a few adjustments and we"ll be finished" said Zeke. "Instead of just talking ,what if you came over here and helped".

"Ok, I'm coming,"said Josh.

"All you have to do is put that ov...".

* * *

"...er there" Zeke said.

"Wait a sec, where is The VR device? I was just holding it!" Josh exclaimed, confused. Then, they looked up. They were not in the lab anymore, but instead they were in a blocky, pixelated world, stood on the sand at the shore of a river. On one side, it expanded into some a massive desert, in which they could see a massive sand storm whipping about in the wind.

"Hold on a second," said Zeke. I think-"

"We're in Minecraft!" hollered Josh. As they marvelled at the world around them, they noticed many things they recognized from hours of playing the game. The friendly yellow sun staring down on them, the sound of fish in the water, the green grass of the rare jungle biome. All of a sudden, the silence was broken as a noise sounded behind them.

"Thwip. Thwip Thwip Thwip."

Four arrows thudded into the ground at their feet. Zeke leapt into the river, swimming quickly away. Josh stood for a moment longer, confused, but followed as another arrow landed between his feet.

As he climbed up the opposite bank, he looked behind him. A skeleton stood across the river, sheltered by the dense greenery.

"Whew," said Josh. "That was a close one." The two boys skirted the edge of the forest and then split up, Zeke going to gather supplies while Josh went in search of food.

Chapter 2

Preparing

Zeke ventured into the jungle, to gather wood, and Josh went to try and find some food. While Zeke was in the forest, he heard a noise from inside a cave. When he went into the cave he saw a bunch of mobs surrounding something but he couldn't quite tell what it was. What he did know was that he needed to get a weapon and try to kill the mobs as fast as possible if he wanted to find out.

* * *

Unaware of this, Josh was swimming around in the river, trying to kill some fish to eat when it was time for dinner.Then he realized that there was something, or someone in the distance. he ran over to it, and found that it was a trader with a llama. Josh realized that he had items to trade, and so he asked if he could trade for some fish. The trader agreed and Josh gave him ten fish in exchange for an emerald. When Josh asked how much steak he could get for the emerald the trader offered three. Then, surprisingly, the trader offered Josh his llama to take with him. Josh declined, but when Josh started to leave, the trader's llama followed Josh and he didn't realize what was happening until he got back to where they were going to build the house.

Chapter 3

Building

Zeke ran back to the spot where Josh was waiting for him to start building hurriedly. There was a patch of clear glass by the river, on the jungle side,And they had decided to build there. Josh had, after getting his steak, been gathering wood from the jungle with which to build the house. While Zeke was catching his breath, Josh asked what had happened when he was gathering wood, and what it was that he was running away from. "I saw a lot of mobs in a cave surrounding something, but there were too many of them so I couldn't see what or who was there," he said, out of breath. "Let's have some fish and steak and then start building the house, maybe we can get some weapons and gear later and try to kill the mobs," Josh said reassuringly. Surely enough,they built the house and then started to build the stable for the Llama, which Josh had named Emerald.They decided to build the stable on the desert part of the area.They designed the house with two stories, made of wood with a porch on the front held up by pillars. Little windows adorned all sides, and double doors opened to red carpets which led to a work area. Two staircases were situated on either side of the entry,leading upstairs. Under the stairs to the right, they hid chests, and upstairs were two bedrooms connected by a balcony. Under the stairs to the left, they started a mine.

Chapter 4

Caving

By the time the two boys had finished all of their building projects, they had gathered quite a bit of cobble but no iron. The boys decided to go caving and find resources so that they could more effectively combat the mobs and find out what the mobs have been attacking. Zeke used some coal to make a few stacks of torches, which he gave to Josh. They went down into their strip mine and gathered about three stacks of iron. With this gear, they crafted up tools and armor, and while they were mining found a zombie spawner in a cave. The spawner had some loot chests, in which they found a name tag. After crafting an anvil, Josh excitedly named Emerald officially, so that he would never despawn. A few days of grinding later, Josh walked into the house while Zeke was sorting a chest.

"I think it's time we took on that cave of yours, eh?" he said. Zeke smiled and grabbed his armor off an armor stand, slinging his bow onto his back.

Chapter 5

Starting the fight

After getting all of their armor on, Josh with his close range weapons and Zeke with his long range, they were ready to go to the cave. They were off, and excited, but also nervous for what might lie inside the cave after all of the mobs. When they arrived, they made a plan. Josh would go in close with his swords, and Zeke would stay back with his bow and shoot. Josh started into the cave and then disappeared from Zeke's view. Zeke thought that Josh would be okay, so he just waited.After awhile of waiting Zeke began to wonder Where Josh Could be,so he entered the cave...


End file.
